


Sticky

by Princess of Lemons (ChloboShoka)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Vanilla, narusaku lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Lemons
Summary: Naruto and Sakura don't get much precious time with each other so Sakura wants to make sure this time it counts.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	Sticky

As a child, Sakura used to hate Naruto. He had as much discipline as a jellyfish on fire. She found him so annoying with his brash quotes and unlikely goals. But like every ending to a Disney fairytale, the dreams came true. Not always as planned, but things still had a strange way of working out. Sakura made some bad choices in her life like the red thong that gave her an eternal wedgie. How could she have gained so much weight in that area? The little black dress she wore for bed slid below her breasts. No matter how many times Sakura tried fixing it in front of the mirror, it would always slide down and give her nipples the chills.

Funny how things change.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and let her breasts hang out of her top it was only Naruto about anyway, and he had seemed then plenty of times. Naruto had returned after a long day at work with sweat dripping all over his face. He took a shower which gave Sakura a chance to admire his famous physique. She remembered the times where people detested him. Girls would laugh at him and call him a weakling, but he proved them all wrong. Almost every fangirl would kill to be in her shoes right now. She didn't care; she got their first.

"You're late again," Sakura said with her left-hand rustling the strap of her top. Her pink hair stood out under the lights.

Naruto looked like a cat dragged out of the rain. "I'm sorry."

Sakura lifted the seem of her dress and tucked it into her thong. "You don't have to apologise. I just wanted to be awake so we could have our sexy fun."Her subtle prompts made Naruto turn the taps off and pick up a towel. Sakura laid down on the bed and hissed, "You won't need a towel, believe me."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and tossed the towel outside the bathroom. "Are you sure about that?"

Sakura responded with a kiss. It was time to let her lips and hands do the talking because it was their favourite thing to do at night. Naruto didn't always have the energy to do it, leaving Sakura to pleasure herself. Not tonight. If Naruto had the strength to shower, then he had the chakra for sex. Naruto leaned on Sakura's shoulder. "I hope I don't oversleep like I did last time."

Sakura pulled him on the bed and rolled on top. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you come on time." Her whole body tingled when her body brushed against something growing between his legs. Sakura considered herself a cleric, and her mouth, especially that tongue of hers had special powers. Her little tongue explored the creases of Naruto's abs until she found herself delivering an oral.

The way he thrust his hips upwards told Sakura she was getting better at this. She remembered chocking on her first time because she could not fit it all in her mouth. She's an expert now. Her mind wandered into bliss land as Naruto pleaded for her to go deeper and faster. How could she not grant his wish? Performing the juicy secrets that her friends want to know, but Sakura only implied.

Everyone seemed to have pet names for their parts. Sakura thought her pet name was the cutest and classier. "Ready to go into my secret garden?"

"It's not so much of a secret," Naruto laughed. "I've been in it many times." Taking Sakura's hand, he lifted her to his level for a tender kiss. Pulling on her dress, he made a suggestion. "You seem uncomfortable. Why don't you wear what I'm wearing?"

Sakura took a dagger from her bedside cabinet and sliced the clothes off. "I can sew it back together tomorrow."

Being on top was natural for Sakura. All her life, she had lived on the front line. She was wearing her experience like shackles on her feet. She rode Naruto like a wolf fighting to break free. She was not only baring her whole body to Naruto; she was unleashing all her heart and soul. With Naruto, she had learned not just to embrace her feisty side, but also her fragile persona. Her body was speaking only for him. When he moaned, it was a beautiful sound like hearing the birds sing in the morning.


End file.
